Ultimátum al Amor: Demuestra que aún vives en mí
by x-Misao-x
Summary: ¿Dónde está Misao? Aoshi la busca en Tokyo, pero en el Doujo Himura sólo encuentra el reproche de Sanosuke. ¿Misao y Sano tuvieron un romance? ¿Hay algo más poderoso que la amistad? Ahora es por amor.¿Aoshi x Misao? PRÓLOGO Y CAPÍTULO 3 ARRIBA!
1. PróLoGo

Ultimátum al Amor: Demuestra que aún vives en mí" 

**Prólogo**

Han transcurrido 5 años desde la batalla contra Shishio. Ahora todo transcurre con normalidad y se disfruta de un ambiente de paz. La vida de los protagonistas ha cambiado completamente, y estos años han sido testigos de enormes transformaciones psicológicas y físicas. Sí, sin duda ya nada es igual.

Kaoru y Kenshin, viven juntos en el doujo Kamiya, ahora Himura. Aunque ahora disfrutan de la compañía de su pequeño Kenji, y esperaban ansiosos que naciese el próximo ángel de luz.  
El ex Rurouni, siente paz y alegría al estar junto a la mujer que ama, de la misma forma que ésta agradece a Kami, que su ahora, marido, haya entendido, de una buena vez, que ella lo amaba tal y como era; y que no habían temores dentro de su corazón. Kaoru suspiró, le había tomado tiempo darle a entender a Kenshin, que ella lo amaba tal y como era, y que, para ella, el pasado quedaba ahí.

Yahiko, tras dominar la técnica de su Sempai Kaoru, decidió aprender el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu. Claro que tomando a Kenshin como maestro.  
El ototora pequeño Yahiko, había crecido y podía valérselas por si mismo, aunque su hermana "adoptiva" Kaoru "busu" Kamiya, señora de Himura, le había impedido marcharse. Había llegado a tal punto, que estaba seguro de que si no escapaba del doujo, lo obligaría a cambiar de apellido.  
Así era como el nuevo alumno del ex Battusai, vivía en el doujo, los días en que no dormía con su novia Tsubame; con la cual estaba próximo a casarse.

Saitou y Tokio, siguen juntos. Ahora la familia tiene una "relativa" paz porque el jefe de hogar no está siempre pensando en matar, ni en proteger su ciudad.  
En realidad la paz les había sentado muy bien a todos, ahora eran felices, y el Lobo no era la excepción; sus dos hijos y su pequeña; adorada, idolatrada, deseada y maravillosa hija, lo demostraban. Sí, sus hijos eran unos guerreros, al igual que su padre. Pero su pequeñita Aiko, era lo mejor en su vida, no sólo porque sería una excelente esposa, sino porque había resultado una luchadora excelente; la futura heredera del "Gatotsu". Además de que su personalidad le recordaba a él mismo.

Sanosuke y Megumi, aún no reconocen ese amor que se profesan, pero ya no pelean y viven juntos. Aunque la kitsune debe sufrir los efectos del "cabeza de gallo" en su vida, lo que le implicaba un desorden total que la enloquecía y enamoraba cada vez más.  
Vivían juntos en la casa que tenía Sanosuke, aunque ahora estaba mucho más arreglada ya que Megumi, poseía un gran trabajo, y "pollo" trabajaba "honestamente". Digamos que Sano se había convertido en una especie de Robin Hood, que robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres. Y como los únicos pobres que él conocía era él y Megumi, además de su gran amigo Kenshin y su mapache esposa...

En el Aoiya todo sigue igual. Okina, persigue jovencitas, mientras Okon y Omasu, tratan de controlarlo.  
A su vez, las dos ex Oniwabanshuu, se han casado, y comparten sus vidas con sus compañeros de "oficio". Sí, Omasu se ha casado con Shiro, y tienen dos niños pequeños, mientras que Okon ha sido desposada, increíblemente, por Kuro. Fruto de esta unión nacieron dos pequeñas, las que, junto a los hijos de Omasu y Shiro, conformarían la nueva generación de Onis.

Para Misao, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Después de no lograr la sonrisa de Aoshi, pasó por una gran depresión que la llevó a entender de que había todo un grupo dependiendo de ella, y dedicó todos sus esfuerzos en entrenar cada día para ser la mejor Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu.  
Pese a esto, no podía evitar soñar despierta con su príncipe de ojos azules, y esperar, con eterna paciencia, a que éste se decidiera y dejase de ser el iceberg, para conformar una familia con ella. Pero eso no ocurría y Misao sentía como se escapaba su juventud pensando en Aoshi y en lo feliz que sería con él.  
De todas formas, ella no perdía la esperanza y cada día llevaba el té al templo para su adorado Aoshi, aguardando a que éste le regalase una simple sonrisa, o, al menos, una dulce mirada. Mas nada sucedía.  
Ahora todo es diferente. Aoshi, se marchó para encontrar la paz y liberarse de sus temores. Se marchó, dejando atrás a los Oniwabanshuu y, con ellos, a su pequeña Misao.

Aoshi, después de hablar con todos, se había marchado ya que, según él e igual a Soujiro y Kenshin en su época, debía encontrar su propia verdad y reparar sus crímenes. Lo que no sabía es que ahora, igual a Himura, le tocaría pagar por todos los crímenes que había realizado. Y no sólo a él, porque el odio de sus enemigos era también para los Onnis.

Tras la partida de Aoshi, Misao se transforma en la Okashira legal, no sin antes ganar su puesto merecidamente, y se dispuso a ser la mejor, practicando a diario para superar los poderes de sus mentores y ser digna de su puesto. Lo que nunca esperó fue que los enemigos de Aoshi atacaran el Aoiya y retaran, específicamente, al Okashira. Claro que estos enemigos no sabían del cambio de mando y se sorprendieron al encontrar frente a ellos a una dulce muchachita de 16 años y eterna sonrisa, que aceptaba el reto por ser ella la Okashira y, secretamente, para que nadie molestara a Aoshi. Sí, pese a todo Misao lo amaba y no deseaba que él se sintiera mal.

Nadie esperó que Misao aceptara, y mucho menos esperaban que ella fuese la Okashira, así que quien la retó a pelear fue Touya Akagi; el hijo del jefe ninja del más poderoso grupo de Japón: los Akagi; hombre al cual Aoshi mató y su hijo busca vengar.

Touya tenía dieciocho años. Su cabello era oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, lo que le daba un aire de misterio que tenía hipnotizadas a todas las ninjas de su clan. Era alto, poseía fuerza y una gran habilidad. También tenía mucha más capacidad de pelea, pero, pese a esto y contra todo pronóstico, Misao ganó el combate, aunque tenía la leve impresión de que aquel chico la había dejado ganar. No se equivocaba, porque Touya entendía que Misao no era culpable de los pecados de Aoshi, para él, ella era una víctima más. Así fue como se retiró, pero con un hermoso recuerdo en su mente: las alegres esmeraldas de Misao.

Antes de marcharse Touya, prometió que regresaría a vengarse de Aoshi. El reto quedó pactado para cinco años más y juró que no tendría piedad con nadie. Sí, dentro de cinco años volvería para luchar contra _"el verdadero Okashira"_, como le dijo a una enfadada Misao. Aunque sólo él sabía que decía eso porque no deseaba luchar con la alegre muchacha. En aquel momento, sin explicarse el por qué, sólo deseaba abrazarla. Por esto, tras jurar volver en cinco años, Touya se marchó.

Todos felicitaban a Misao por su triunfo y la alabaron, pero ésta, preocupada y enamorada, decidió partir a buscar, otra vez, a Aoshi. Tenía que hacerlo, debía alertarlo sobre lo que ocurría en el Aoiya. Debía decirle que tiene un duelo pactado para cinco años más y que lo más recomendable era que entrenara. Pero sabía también que esto lo pondría muy triste ya que Aoshi no deseaba derramar más sangre, por eso se había marchado. Tomó una determinación; buscaría a Aoshi y lo ayudaría a entrenar, pero sería ella quien enfrentaría a ese clan. Al final ella era la Okashira, era su reto, aunque hubiese nacido por la antigua ambición de Aoshi.

Así fue como Misao se marchó, llevándose con ella la eterna sonrisa, los alegres ojos esmeraldas y el espíritu del Aoiya. Sí, sin ella ya nada era igual. Los pequeños niños se sentían solos, ahora nadie jugaba con ellos. Todos entendieron que sin Misao, no estaba la alegría del hogar.

**Continuará…**


	2. 1 ReGreSo aL HoGaR ReCuPeRaR TieMPo

Creo que no lo escribí en la primera entrega, pero debo decir que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a mi adorado Watsuki – sama! O Sólo que él me los presta un ratito para hacer unas cuantas maldades (sobretodo con Aoshi ¬ Mmmm… qué daría por quedarme con el Okashira! … y con Hiko! Y Sano!) 

"Ultimátum al Amor: Demuestra que aún vives en mí" 

**Primer Capítulo**

"Regreso al Hogar. Recuperar el Tiempo Perdido"

Japón, Kyoto. Día soleado y sin problemas aparentes. Sí, tranquilidad, algo que hace tiempo no sucedía. No se sabía la inusual causa de esto, pero refugiado en su centro de operaciones, más conocido como "Aoiya", se encontraba el ex-mejor ninja de los Oniwabanshuu, Okina para sus compañeros onis, haciendo conjeturas y jugando a adivinar cuál sería la causa de la paz que reinaba.  
No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que el viento traería consigo nuevas ilusiones a su vida. Quién sabe... tal vez una hermosa muchachita perdida aparecía buscando ayuda. Ayuda que él, como buen Onni que era, no podía negar.  
Okina sonrió, la anterior idea no era mala. Pero, en su interior, rogaba a Kami que se tratase de su pequeño ángel, acompañado, esta vez, por un prominente y atractivo hombre que respondía al nombre de Shinomori Aoshi, ex Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu.

Aoshi Shinomori transitaba por las ahora tranquilas calles de Kyoto. Regresaba a su hogar y en su mente nacían sutiles y extraños sentimientos; más ligados a la melancolía que al temor.

Extrañaba. Sí, el frío hombre hielo extrañaba su hogar, el Aoiya.  
Parecía contraproducente, pero el largo tiempo fuera le había hecho entender, por fin, que el hogar era el lugar donde se depositaba el corazón, así que, por lo tanto, él se había marchado y regresaba a buscar lo que había dejado... y no estaba dispuesto a resignarse.

Resignación; una palabra que no se encontraba en su vocabulario, pero que, a estas alturas, lo asustaba más que nada. No es que no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar, sino que no sabía si el tiempo, tal como decían, había curado todas las heridas, relegando al olvido sentimientos de antaño.

Tiempo. El maldito y bendito tiempo. Aoshi cerró los ojos con melancolía y dejó fluir sus pensamientos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? No lo sabía, pero ya iban más de cuatro años que no regresaba al Aoiya. Seguramente muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Cuatro años. Habían transcurrido cuatro años desde su partida; casi media década si se ponía a sumar los meses ¡Media década! Cuatro años desde que no veía a los habitantes del Aoiya... a Misao.

Sí, había sido un largo tiempo, pero a la vez tan breve, y era esa brevedad la que lo asustaba. Kenshin había vagado diez años, pero, al final, logró encontrar la felicidad... Aoshi no estaba seguro de lograr aquel cometido.

Si bien, era cierto que había encontrado respuestas en un tiempo récord si lo comparaba al del ex rurouni, pero no estaba completamente seguro de que él, después de tantos crímenes, podría encontrar paz, amistad y amor.

Aoshi volvió a sonreír. Sí, porque otra vez una simple palabra se transformaba en un enigma. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar la felicidad? ¿Sería digno de ella? No lo sabía, pero, tal como solía escuchar a Misao, "quien no se arriesga no cruza el río".

Misao. Un nombre que le entregaba demasiados recuerdos. Un nombre que era más que un nombre, más que un significado. No sólo era Misao, sino todo lo que ese nombre conformaba.  
Sí, su mente conformaba la imagen de una dulce muchachita de dieciseís años que lo miraba con ternura, esforzándose por hacerlo sonreír ¡Qué ironías de la vida! Ella había dedicado mucho tiempo para alejarlo de oscuros y tristes pensamientos, para conseguir que la gélida mirada tuviese un toque de ¿humanidad?.

No, Misao no era así. Ella lo había aceptado frío o dulce, eso no le importaba.  
Ella lo amaba, Aoshi lo sabía bien. Pero ¿era digno un mounstro como él de un maravilloso ángel? La respuesta era negativa, y eso lo mataba.

Huir. Aoshi no era un cobarde, pero los sentimientos le habían jugado una mala pasada y, según él, con el objetivo de no arruinar la vida de la pequeña Okashira, se había marchado.

Había dejado todo atrás. Familia, amigos y... amor. No podía negarlo. La amaba. Aoshi Shinomori amaba a Misao más que a nada en el mundo, pero había sido tan cobarde como para alejarse de ella con el único pretexto de no dañarla. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido Misao sin él? Tal vez lo mismo que él... quizás más, quizás menos. Lo único que sabía es que no la merecía porque había perdido su honor en estúpidas luchas, pero había sido incapaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a la mujer que amaba.

Él merecía ese dolor, era un cobarde. ¿Pero ella? Ella no, era valiente y lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. seguramente Misao encontraría a un hombre que la hiciera feliz, que la mereciera.  
Aoshi sufría. Había intentado hacer las cosas bien, pero escondió sentimientos que nunca debió haber ocultado. Sí, aceptémoslo, era un cobarde. En cambio, Misao siempre intentaba decirle lo que ella sentía. Por supuesto que él lo sabía, no en vano era el ex Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, además ¿para qué más podrían servirle esas extenuantes horas de meditación?

Cobarde. La palabra se repetía en su mente, porque además de cobarde había dejado a Misao con la angustia en su corazón al no dejarla hablar. Nunca la escuchó, nunca la dejó hablar. Ahora se arrepentía.  
Era extraño, pero tras estos cuatro años regresaba "con la cola entre las patas", al entender que todo lo que buscaba era de lo que estaba escapando. Irónico ¿no?

Había estado ciego, pero al fin podía ver. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no entendió que ella era todo lo que buscaba para volver a vivir? ¿Cómo había creído que sin ella podía ser feliz?

Sí, tras recorrer el mundo Aoshi Shinomori entendió que todo lo que buscaba estaba en su hogar; junto a ella. Por fin había logrado entender que sin aquella sonrisa no podía vivir, que sin esos ojos el mundo dejaba de importar. Tras cuatro años de viaje entendía que su vida no significaba nada si no tenía a Misao con él. Ahora lo sabía, por eso regresaba.

Volvía, regresaba por ella, a su lado. Esta vez no se separaría de ella nunca más, podía jurarlo. Sólo esperaba que Misao sintiera lo mismo por él, aunque sabía que eso era imposible... después de tanto tiempo nadie es capaz de amar. La había desilusionado, tal vez ahora ella estaría casada o a punto de hacerlo. Tembló ante aquella expectativa, pero tomó la resolución de que si eso era así la apoyaría y velaría por su felicidad.

Con estos pensamientos Aoshi llegaba a la puerta del Aoiya. Su hogar.

Cuatro años habían pasado y no tenían noticias de Misao, pero Okina sabía que mientras ella estuviese con Aoshi, nada malo sucedería. De pronto un ruido lo alejó de sus pensamientos y se encontró frente a frente con Aoshi Shinomori, pero…

¿Dónde está Misao? – preguntó Aoshi.

Okina comprendió inmediatamente; Misao había fallado en su misión y no lo había logrado encontrar. Tal vez estaba perdida, o… tembló inmediatamente ante la perdida de su muchacha. Tal vez por eso habían dejado de recibir cartas de la joven Okashira, pero ella era tan joven. No. Misao seguía viva, el corazón se lo decía.

Okina intentó calmarse al notar la impaciencia de Aoshi, algo le decía que su ex Okashira estaba ansioso por verla. Pero ¿cómo explicarle que ella había partido tras él... y lo peor que aún no regresaba?

Aoshi, notando la expresión de Okina, entendió que Misao no se encontraba en el Aoiya. Se relajó e intentó ocultar su nerviosismo. Lo más probable es que la pequeña muchacha estuviese en la ciudad junto a Omasu y Okon.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, de sopetón, ingresaron al despacho de Okina los cuatro miembros del Oniwabanshuu. Buscó a Misao con la vista, pero la tristeza invadió su rostro cuando escuchó a Shiro:

¿Dónde está Misao, Aoshi - sama?

¿Dónde estaba Misao? ¿Por qué le preguntaban a él? Misao estaba en el centro de Kyoto con Omasu y Okon. Pero, sintió un leve temor, ambas ninjas estaban allí... y por qué la interrogante. Ellos debían saber dónde estaba Misao, no él... a menos que. No, no podía ser. Aoshi cerró los ojos e hizo la pregunta:

¿Misao fue tras mi rastro?

El rostro de los Oniwabanshuu era deprimente. Sabían lo que había ocurrido. Misao, había madurado y corrió tras Aoshi pues percibía que éste necesitaba espacio para pensar, pero ese duelo había cortado todos los planes... y ella no quería que su Aoshi - sama recordara duros momentos. Había sido tal la determinación de la muchacha por protegerlo que quién sabe qué locuras había realizado... y ahora no estaba con ellos. Sólo quedaba Aoshi, él era el nuevo Okashira.

Aoshi salió del despacho y logró llegar al tejado. Era de noche y había una luna hermosa. Recordó a Misao y como ella lo instaba a observarla, aunque él fingía ver el astro, en realidad admiraba a su ángel. Cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aoshi Shinomori, Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu, lloró. No fueron muchas lágrimas, ni muy fuertes. Nadie lo escuchó, pero fueron lágrimas cargadas de dolor. Eran lágrimas de un corazón que se destruye al no tener al ser amado.

Había vagado durante cuatro años. Logró entender que amaba a Misao, pero ella ya no estaba más. Nunca más volvería a verla. Pensó en renunciar, pero recordó aquella dulce sonrisa que lo invitaba a vivir. Sí, seguramente Misao, donde quiera que estuviese, no le gustaría verlo rendirse.

Ahora sólo quedaba él para defender a su familia. Debía luchar, tenía que hacerlo para honrar el recuerdo de Misao y al grupo que ella tanto amó.

Aoshi Shinomori observó la Luna y decidió continuar, algo le decía a su corazón que no podía rendirse esta vez. Misao seguía viva, podía sentirlo.  
Lleno de esperanza bajó del tejado y se reunió con Okina y los demás. Todos estaban desconsolados, pero su nuevo Okashira se encargó de animarlos al decirles que estaba seguro de que Misao seguía viva y que él se encargaría de buscarla.

La esperanza invadió los tristes semblantes de los onis. Confiaban en Aoshi, él regresaría con Misao. Además, aún quedaban cinco meses para el duelo final con Touya y su clan. Tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Misao, además ella dijo que regresaría cuando se cumplieran los cinco años. Ahora sólo podían confiar...

Mientras esto ocurría, en algún lugar del mundo, una hermosa mujer buscaba, con desesperación, al hombre que deseaba salvar.

**Continuará...**

**Holis! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien! Aunque no me han dejado mensajitos ¬¬ Jajaja! xD! **

**Es lógico… estoy subiendo este capítulo de un viaje para que enganchen con la historia. Espero que les guste.**

**  
Ahhh... por fin terminé el capítulo! No saben lo que me costó hacerlo porque tenía tres borradores de él, entonces demoré intentando unirlos. Finalmente me quedé con mi entrañable compañera imaginación, la que se dedicó a escribir todo lo que leen ahora.**

**  
En fin... palabritas y más palabritas.  
Bueno, ya saben que el Fic es la continuación de Rurouni Kenshin, pero narrada desde la perspectiva de Kyoto (específicamente de los habitantes del Aoiya!). Mmmm... Aoshi x Misao? Tal vez. En realidad me encanta la pareja, pero eso se verá en el camino... nunca se sabe qué va a pasar, además de que contar el final es muy aburrido (a menos que sea una superproducción... y yo recién estoy comenzando uu!) No importa, se puede intentar, además no se pierde nada con probar mejorar un poquito.**

Como pudieron apreciar el capítulo es netamente Aoshi (su punto de vista). Aconsejo leerlo con una canción de fondo (específicamente "Volverte a ver" de Alex Syntex). 

**  
Traté de continuar a Aoshi Shinomori, tal como lo delineó Watsuki - sama, pero me fue imposible O (yo no soy una Mangaka, aunque tal vez algún día lo logre). Sí, se nota que me encanta Aoshi... pero creo que un cambio no le va mal, además no puede ser un cubito de hielo toda su vida P (escuchen "Ice Blue Eyes" la canción de Misao a Aoshi!), al menos en mi Fic no. De todas formas no lo derretiré completamente ¡el hombre tiene su encanto también! Además de que me parece un personaje más interesante cuando es frío y misterioso (mmm... Aoshi! ¬  yo y mo constante babeo)**

Ya, no molesto más por acá y dejo tranquilo al mundo (por un momento muahahaha!). Los veo con el segundo capítulo!

Los quiero mucho a todos!  
Kilos de Besitos y Millones de Abrazos!

xMiSaOx

**Pd: sobretodo muchas gracias a Tao Jun Shinomori. Eres una gran escritora! Y muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida! O**


	3. ViaJe a ToKyo: eL HoMBre QuE No CoNoCía

**Debo reiterar, con el dolor de mi alma, que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de mi Watsuki – sama kawaii! Pero él me quiere mucho y me presta a los personajes para que juegue con ellos un rato P **

**(Aoshi! Aunque te escondas te encontraré! Muahahaha! Y te voy a hacer….) **

**Ejem… creo que con esto quedó más que claro ( **

**Lamentable… yo quería quedarme con Aoshi (**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo ) De verdad que costó montones hacerlo! Pero vale la pena… ahora sabrán qué ha sucedido durante este tiempo! Muahahaha!**

**Pd: En el capítulo pasado dice que Misao había madurado y por eso corrió tras Aoshi. No es así… Misao maduró y por eso lo dejó marcharse sin hacer escándalo. Lo aceptó.**

"**Ultimátum al Amor: Demuestra que aún vives en mí"**

**En el Capítulo Anterior:**

Aoshi Shinomori observó la Luna y decidió continuar, algo le decía a su corazón que no podía rendirse esta vez. Misao seguía viva, podía sentirlo.  
Lleno de esperanza bajó del tejado y se reunió con Okina y los demás. Todos estaban desconsolados, pero su nuevo Okashira se encargó de animarlos al decirles que estaba seguro de que Misao seguía viva y que él se encargaría de buscarla.

La esperanza invadió los tristes semblantes de los onis. Confiaban en Aoshi, él regresaría con Misao. Además, aún quedaban cinco meses para el duelo final con Touya y su clan. Tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Misao, además ella dijo que regresaría cuando se cumplieran los cinco años. Ahora sólo podían confiar...

**Segundo Capítulo**

"**Viaje a Tokyo: El Hombre que no Conocíamos"**

Confiar. Era lo único que podían hacer. Confiar que aoshi lograra encontrar a la "pequeña" niña, o que ella regresara con su familia.

Las dos opciones eran buenas, pero ¿sería posible que Misao siguiera viva? No lo sabían. Todos conocían la particular forma de ser de la muchacha, y también sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer por Aoshi.

Sí, sin duda ella estaba buscándolo aún. Aunque tenían la confianza de que si antes lo había logrado, aunque con ayuda de Himura, ahora, con práctica ninja en el cuerpo, podría hacerlo a la perfección.

Aoshi sonrió. Misao no era una mujer que se diera por vencida. Estaba seguro de que ella lucharía ante cualquier adversidad y saldría victoriosa. Además de que confiaba en que ella no estaría sola, su peculiar forma de ser no se lo permitiría.

Sí, Misao era una muchacha amistosa, sin lugar a dudas tendría amigos… o tal vez… una pareja.

No. Aoshi frunció en ceño. Esa posibilidad no estaba entre sus planes, y sentía espanto de que llegase a realizarse. Además… Misao debía ser una mujer, y bastante hermosa además.

¡Maldición! No iba a permitir obstáculos entre él y Misao. Ella sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

Tal vez esté con Himura – sentenció Okina. Allí estuvo la última vez

Pensamientos diluidos dentro de Aoshi. Misao en casa de Himura, era una buena alternativa. Pero ¿Cómo sabían ellos que Misao ya había estado allí?

Misao nos escribió desde allá hace un año y medio. Nunca más supimos de ella – terminó de contar Omasu.

Así que en casa de Himura. Sí, tal vez Misao podía estar allí y no deseaba que la encontrasen. Pero… ¡Cómo eres de baka muchachita! ¡Qué no te percatas que hay gente que te extraña! pensaba Aoshi.

Okon, prepara mis cosas por favor. Voy por Misao – dijo Aoshi

Okina lo observaba confuso, no entendía el por qué de ese repentino interés de Aoshi por Misao, aunque… ¡sí! Tal vez era amor. Quién sabe… al final la historia de amor de su pequeño angelito tendría un final feliz.

Sonrió. Ella lo merecía. Merecía ser feliz más que nadie. No sólo porque era su nieta, sino porque era su pequeña Misao… el ángel más bello que conocía, y el más puro también. Además de que ella siempre quiso a Aoshi.

……………

Kenshin disfrutaba de un apacible día. Lavaba la ropa de los habitantes del Doujo con tranquilidad, mientras observaba como Kaoru perseguía al pequeño Kenji, seguido de Yahiko escapando de un furioso Sano – pollo!

Sí, sin duda era un día tranquilo… y sumamente normal.

De pronto divisó a un hombre joven que se acercaba a ellos. Lo observó con desconfianza pues no deseaba descuidar a su familia. Sí, tal vez ya no luchaba a diario, pero nunca podría dejar de proteger a quienes amaba.

La sonrisa llegó a su rostro cuando la figura se hizo clara y entendió que Aoshi los visitaba.

Aoshi observó a Kenshin, mientras reconocía el paisaje. Kaoru no había cambiado nada, aunque ahora regañaba al pequeño Kenji. Sanosuke perseguía a Yahiko, aunque lo divisó inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada de ¿odio?

Siguió observando con ansiedad mientras esperaba que una dulce sonrisa apareciera gritando el tan conocido "¡Aoshi – sama!"

Misao no está aquí, tampoco sabemos dónde está – pronunció Sanosuke

¿No estaba? Cómo era posible que no estuviese allí. ¡Vamos! La broma ya dejaba de ser divertida. Por qué no le decían dónde estaba Misao y todos quedaban tranquilos.

Hablo en serio Shinomori. Hace más de un año que no la vemos – sentenció Sanosuke en un tono sarcástico.

Tenso. Sí, el ambiente no era muy ameno que digamos. Aoshi lo percibió de inmediato, pero no entendía el por qué. Qué rayos le sucedía a Sagara para que actuara de aquella manera. No lograba comprenderlo.

Ya es tarde Shinomori. La comadreja no está aquí. Hace más de un año que no la vemos. Deja de molestar y lárgate por dónde viniste – dijo Sanosuke, bastante molesto.

Aoshi alzó una ceja sin comprender. Algo raro sucedía. Algo que él no sabía, pero que debía conocer. Sólo pudo murmurar:

Me dirán qué sucedió con Misao ¿o tendré que averiguarlo yo?

El ambiente dentro del Doujo no era el mejor que podía existir. Aoshi no sabía por qué, pero todos lo miraban con cierto toque de reproche, aunque sanosuke sobrepasaba cualquier límite. Lo observaba con odio, como si deseara eliminarlo en cualquier momento.

Ya veo. Será mejor marcharme, no puedo perder el tiempo aquí. Necesito saber dónde está Misao, y si ustedes no son capaces de decirme qué está sucediendo yo… - murmuró Aoshi

Todos estaban anonadados. Aoshi Shinomori, el cubo de hielo y ex Okashira (ellos aún no saben que tomó ese lugar otra vez), pronunció más de tres palabras. ¡Cielos! A Misao le hubiese gustado ese cambio.

El rostro de todos ensombreció. Seguramente Shinomori tendría un muy buen motivo para haber cambiado tanto. Pobre Misao… ella había cambiado todo por él ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Espere un momento Shinomori – san. Yo le contaré qué sucedió con Misao – respondió Kaoru, con dulzura y melancolía.

Aoshi se acomodó y se dispuso a escuchar el relato de la mujer de Battusai. Seguramente sería algo extenso, pero tenía algo de tiempo como para saber qué había sucedido con su pequeña.

**Relato de Kaoru:**

"_Cuando usted se marchó del Aoiya, Misao nos escribió para contarnos, pero nunca dio indicios de buscarlo otra vez. Parecía como si hubiese aceptado que usted debía buscar su verdad. _

_En realidad la pequeña Misao maduró mucho. Logró crecer como nadie jamás pensó. Y dedicó todo su tiempo a entrenar y trabajar para ser digna del puesto de Okashira._

_Sin embargo, Misao llegó al Doujo un día. Aunque ella nunca deseo venir a este lugar. Fue algo fortuito, estaba malherida y Sano la encontró…"_

Aoshi se sentía muy mal después de este relato, aunque no era la historia completa, sabía que había algo peor, algo que aún desconocía. Lo presentía por las miradas de odio que le dedicaba Sagara.

¿Cómo crees que me sentí Shinomori? Ella estaba muy mal, pero lo único que pronunciaba era que debía ayudarte, tenía que advertirte sobre una lucha, que no podía desistir, no tenía que fallar – gritó Sanosuke.

Aoshi tosió, entendiendo que algo había ocurrido entre Misao y Sanosuke. Era un lazo más grande que el que él conocía, era algo fraternal, enorme e indestructible… una forma de amar.

Cof… cof… - tosió Kaoru, antes de proseguir.

"_Cuando Misao despertó nos contó que se había dedicado a buscar a los hombre que deseaban dañarlo Shinomori – san. Que ella no iba permitir que lo perturbaran, porque usted no merecía sufrir más._

_Misao lloró mucho. Creo que hace tiempo que no lo hacía, pero eso la tranquilizó. Me dijo que debía continuar con su camino pues debía encontrarlo para advertirle sobre un duelo._

_Ella quería marcharse, pero Kenshin la convenció para que se quedara. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue decirle que si no mejoraba su técnica nunca llegaría a su lado para advertirle._

_Ese fue un momento crucial, porque Misao tomó una decisión y comenzó a entrenar con nosotros. Ella comenzó a trabajar con el Kamiya (espada que protege la vida)._

_Jajaja… nosotros también nos sorprendimos al inicio, pero Misao llegó hasta acá manejando una katana. No era como la Sakabatou de Kenshin, pero era acorde a su tamaño y su peso. Podríamos decir que estaba entre la Sakabatou y las Kodashis. _

_En fin, como le explicaba, ella logró dominar mi técnica en dos semanas. No sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero ella, cuando llegó, ya poseía una gran técnica, sólo hacía falta ayudarla para perfeccionarla._

_Un día dijo estar lista para partir, aunque, muy en el fondo, deseaba no hacerlo. Finalmente le pidió a Kenshin que la entrenase en su técnica, pero Ken no deseaba hacerlo. No porque ella no pudiese aprender, sino porque sabía el rumbo que ella tomaría._

_Escuchamos una conversación que ella tuvo con Sanosuke, en la cual le decía que ella era incapaz de matar a una persona, que lo único que había hecho era entregar a cada enemigo de usted, a la policía. _

_Pero lo peor fue cuando lloró, mientras le decía a Sano que deseaba ser fuerte porque usted necesitaba depositar su confianza en alguien que dirigiera tranquilo al grupo. _

_Aunque lo que dijo después fue lo que hizo decidirse a Kenshin. Misao le contó a Sanosuke sobre Touya, sobre la pelea contra usted. Pero también dijo que ella no iba a permitir que usted sufriera más, no dejaría que lo dañaran nuevamente. Y, lo más importante, que no lo dejaría sufrir por algo que usted no era capaz de perdonarse cuando ella y los demás ya lo habían hecho._

_Al día siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento con Kenshin. Aunque Misao no fue la única, Sanosuke también participó"._

**Continuará…**

**Por fin!**

**Terminé el segundo capítulo y tengo mucho sueño. Hace días que no duermo bien, así que no esperen una obra maestra, aunque igual me esforcé. **

**Mmmm… ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Por qué Sano mira con odio a Aoshi ¬¬? ¿Misao aprendió la técnica de Kenshin?**

**Hohohoho! Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio!**

**Waps…! Mil gracias a quienes me están apoyando! TT! Hacen que me emocione! TT!**

_**Alexandra shinomori  **Mil gracias por apoyar mi Fic extraño xD! En serio. Sí, es verdad que el inicio es algo enredado, pero a medida que la trama avanza debería ser más interesante y menos cabezuda. O eso espero yo._

_Jajaja… tienes razón. Hacemos sufrir mucho a Misao, pero creo, al menos yo, que es nuestro propio reflejo… o algo que nos gustaría ser. En mi caso… sí! Sobretodo para tener a Aoshi conmigo! ¬_

_**Emina-chan ** Mmm… sip! O sea… algo así debería ser la historia, aunque yo deseo hacer sufrir un poquito a Aoshi, por lo que Misao tendrá más de un enamorado por ahí… y grandes amigos que la escudarán ante todo! Como tú dices… ya es hora de que Aoshi sufra! Hohoho! O ¿Tengo razón? _


	4. iNiCiO DeL éXoDo: ViaJe CoN SaNoSuKe

"**Ultimátum al Amor: Demuestra que aún vives en mí"**

_**Sueño con escribir que Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, pero para mi mala fortuna no es así, es propiedad de Watsuki – sama kawaii! Pero él me facilita a los personajes para torturarlos un ratito… n.ñU para jugar con ellos… muahahaha! Especialmente con Aoshi y Soujiro! Ñami, ñami! **_

**En el Capítulo Anterior:**

"_Aunque lo que dijo después fue lo que hizo decidirse a Kenshin. Misao le contó a Sanosuke sobre Touya, sobre la pelea contra usted. Pero también dijo que ella no iba a permitir que usted sufriera más, no dejaría que lo dañaran nuevamente. Y, lo más importante, que no lo dejaría sufrir por algo que usted no era capaz de perdonarse cuando ella y los demás ya lo habían hecho._

_Al día siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento con Kenshin. Aunque Misao no fue la única, Sanosuke también participó…" – dijo Kaoru._

**Tercer Capítulo**

"**Inicio del Éxodo: Viaje con Sanosuke"**

La flamante mujer de Himura daba por finalizada su interesante conversación, y Aoshi Shinomori no podía evitar sentirse como un maldito bastardo.

Había escuchado el relato con atención, se había conmovido profundamente, aunque, claro… jamás permitiría que aquellos seres "amigos" de él y de Misao se percataran. No, eso jamás… si algo conservaba aún era su dignidad. Pese a todo, y a su aparente frialdad, no había reprimido el golpe interno, de esos que atraviesan la médula y dejan sin libertad de acción. El viaje de Misao había sido por él y para él.

Qué increíble era la vida, y qué caprichosa también. Hace años había perdido cordura y dignidad para vengar a sus amigos muertos y otorgarles, según él, a los Oniwabanshuu el título de los mejores. ¡Qué equivocado fue! Era cierto que debía homenajear a su familia, pero cuál era el afán de lograr un mero título, si la otra mitad de la misma te esperaba ansiosa en el Aoiya.

Sí, esta era la segunda vez que Misao se marchaba por él. ¡Caramba! Esa "pequeña" de niña no tenía nada más que la inocencia y pureza infinita. Ella nunca buscó honores o retribuciones, mucho menos ser la mejor. Misao sólo deseaba su bienestar (el de Aoshi, por supuesto), y por el había arriesgado mucho. Aunque, esta vez, sentía más temor… quién sabe dónde estaría la muchacha. Con qué clase de personas habría tenido que lidiar. Sí, debía reconocer que no todos los días se conocían personas como Himura.

Irónico. No podía pensar en algo más irónico. Él se transformó en un asesino por sus amigos, no para ellos. Pero Misao había sido distinta. Ella entrenaba para protegerlo a él, para que no reviviese ese pasado doloroso. El viaje de la pequeña Okashira era por él y para él. Sin fines personales. Eso era algo que no entendía, aunque nadie terminaba de hacerlo, cómo era posible que tanta determinación y fuerza se albergaran en esa pequeña niña que se esforzaba por crecer. ¡Cómo alguien podía amarlo de esa forma! Y, lo peor, cómo había sido tan ciego para no notarlo.

Pese a todo había algo que no entendía a la perfección. El por qué de las heridas de Misao, y por qué esa creciente preocupación de parte de Sanosuke hacia ella…

Shinomori – pronunció Sanosuke. La comadreja se ha esforzado mucho y sólo por ti. No sé por qué ese cariño a tu frío ser, pero debo decirte que no dejaré que la lastimes más.

Ya está. Una ceja levantada más de lo normal formando una interrogante perfecta, y molesta también dicho sea de paso, sobre las intenciones de Sagara en Misao. ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta defensa y crítica a su persona?

¡Vamos! Ya tenía asumido que él no era santo de devoción de nadie (el recuerdo de Misao y la opinión que ella tenía de él lo hizo estremecerse. Sí, la chica nunca lo reprochó por nada, era perfecto… Aoshi – sama), pero tampoco era como para restregárselo constantemente. Las personas cambiaban con el tiempo, y él no era la excepción. Tal vez seguía siendo un apático "cubo de hielo", pero eso ya formaba parte de su personalidad, no era su culpa.

Sagara – pronunció. Podrías decirme exactamente ¿qué sucedió entre Misao y tu persona?

Silencio profundo y un pequeño "oro" reprimido por parte de Kenshin. Aoshi Shinomori, "cubo de hielo" declarado, meditador profesional y poseedor de un lenguaje conocido no mayor a diez palabras, se había dignado a pronunciar una frase completa.

Silencio sepulcral por parte de Aoshi. ¡Las personas cambian con el tiempo! ¿Qué querían? Que se quedara mudo para siempre y buscara a Misao haciendo gestos con sus manos. Sí, si el no fuese extremadamente calculador y tuviese un poquito más de Misao – carácter incrustado en sus genes, seguramente sería poseedor de una enorme gota deslizándose a través de su rostro. Je, eso era mucho pedir, confórmense con que interiormente la poseía.

Está bien Shinomori, te contaré todo – dijo Sanosuke

Aoshi no pronunció nada, pero movió su frente en señal de agradecimiento a aquel hombre que lo miraba receloso.

**Relato de Sanosuke:**

"_Cuando encontré a Misao estaba muy mal, no entendía quién había sido capaz de lastimarla en el grado en que ella se encontraba. En fin, tú sabes el cariño que le tengo a la comadreja. Quizás pasamos peleando todo el tiempo, pero es como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre anhelé._

_Cuando ya estuvo recuperada y contó por qué había hecho todo no lo podía creer. Misao había arriesgado todo por ti, para mantenerte a salvo, pero tú eras incapaz de estar a su lado… y ella te necesitó mucho._

_En fin, tú sabes cómo es la comadreja, nunca se quejó de nada, sólo aceptó el desafió del tal Touya como la mejor opción para encontrarte. _

_Cuando dijo que se marcharía tratamos de impedírselo, pero ella no deseaba molestar, aunque, en realidad, no deseaba perder tiempo porque tenía que advertirte. Fue por eso que Kenshin le dijo que tenía que mejorar su técnica. Ella había superado sus habilidades, pero el entrenamiento ninja no era suficiente… eso después de aprender el Kamiya… jajaja!"_

¡Eso duele! – gritó Sano, después de recibir el golpe del Bokutou de Kaoru. ¬.¬

"_Ejem… como decía, la comadreja decidió entrenar con Kenshin, y le pidió que la entrenase en la escuela del "Hiten Mitsurugi", a lo que éste se negó al principio pues pensó que Misao estaba tomando un camino equivocado"_

Jajaja… finalmente los equivocados fuimos nosotros – sentenció Sano. Ella nunca ha dañado a nadie, sólo deseaba verte feliz. Me lo rebeló aquella noche, mientras entendí, por primera vez, lo que vale una sonrisa.

**Flash Back:**

_Misao había hablado con Kenshin, pero éste no la aceptó como alumna por lo que ella decidió marcharse del Doujo Himura. No estaba enojada, más bien sentía tristeza y nostalgia, algo la hacía pensar en que sus amigos sospechaban que ella sufría cierta transformación de ideales más parecida a la "locura" sádica y radical que alguna vez poseyó Aoshi. _

_Se equivocaban porque ella jamás sería así. Era incapaz de dañar, sólo deseaba entregar a la policía a aquellos que querían entorpecer y lastimar la vida de "su" Aoshi_

_Planeando su partida se encontraba Misao, cuando unas lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer… aquel desafío era el más grande que conocía, y la estaba matando. Físicamente estaba bien, recuperada, pero su corazón se devastaba con las señales de desconfianza, aunque ella misma se extrañaba de su actual personalidad, ahora le costaba sonreír… eso no iba con ella._

"**El tiempo ha pintado las calles del mismo color,  
y tú te defiendes del hambre con una sonrisa y amor.  
Las casas parecen que miran pidiendo perdón  
Y todo comienza a bailar cuando ya no vigila el sol**

_Lágrimas, tristes estelas caían quedamente del rostro de Misao. Sanosuke, que pasaba por ahí, las escuchó y no pudo evitar acompañarla. Además ¿para qué estaban los amigos si no era para apoyar en los momentos difíciles?_

**Quiero escuchar tu voz  
Cantando en un mundo mejor  
Quiero contarte a ti  
Sonriendo la vida  
Si no te sonríe y a ti**

_La observó con ternura mientras intentaba encontrar la verdadera fuente de aquellas lágrimas, aunque ella le ahorró la tarea cuando le explicó sus temores y le contó, con tristeza en sus ojos, que Kenshin y Kaoru estaban desconfiando de ella._

**Dime, niña de ojos tristes  
Recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste  
Donde tú y el mar hablabas de libertad  
Y una escalera a la luna quizás  
Un mundo que no deje nunca al hacerlo soñar**

_El abrazó cortó cualquier intento de lágrima. No podía dejar a la muchacha así, la quería demasiado, no podía abandonarla cuando ella siempre los había apoyado y comprendido. No pensaba dejar sola a una de sus mejores amigas y que, por cierto, nunca había visto llorar de esa forma… tan real, sin una pizca de capricho, sólo con la amargura de no encontrar al hombre que más amaba en el mundo._

**Los coches arrastran dejando detrás su dolor  
Y ahora turista sin alma viviendo en sus pasos terror  
Y un niño pregunta si la libertad es así  
Y suena una vieja bandera que le cuenta un cuento sin fin**

_Cuando Kenshin les habló ya había tomado una decisión… el entrenamiento comenzaría en aquel momento. Sí, había escuchado la conversación de Misao y Sano, por lo que comprendió sus sentimientos y entendió que la estaban juzgando mal. Eso tampoco era justo, ella tenía derecho a ser escuchada._

**Quiero escuchar tu voz  
Cantando en un mundo mejor  
Quiero contarte a ti  
Sonriendo la vida  
Si no te sonríe y a ti**

_La determinación privó en aquel entrenamiento. Tres meses les bastaron a Misao y Sanosuke para dominar la base de la técnica. Eso bastaba por el momento porque la comadreja tenía que partir, pero prometía volver tiempo después. Sí, sin duda regresaría con anterioridad a su duelo, eso Kenshin lo sabía, había algo en Misao que lo hacía entender que ella ya no era una niña, que había madurado cruelmente al despertar de un sueño, pero que, a diferencia de muchos, supo reponerse y vivir con la ilusión impregnada en su rostro._

**Dime, niña de ojos tristes  
Recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste  
Donde tú y el mar hablabas de libertad  
Y una escalera a la luna quizás  
Un mundo que no deje nunca al hacerlo soñar**

_Determinación. Sano la observaba orgulloso, en cierta forma él había colaborado enormemente en hacerla sonreír y, por primera vez, tras mucho tiempo la sonrisa de Misao era auténtica, pura y feliz. Su alma irradiaba convicción y seguridad. Se marcharía, pero ahora tenía algo más que amigos… un lazo mayor, de esos que no se rompen con nada._

**No digas nada  
Solo es un ángel jugando a vivir  
Vuelve a sonreír   
Por mí**

_Determinación. Eso también albergaba en él. Había observado la evolución de las tristes esmeraldas que ahora optimizaban ilusión hacia el futuro. Sí, sin duda ella volvía a ser Misao, una niña feliz y tranquila que sólo deseaba encontrar a aquel hombre que amaba, una vez más._

**Por eso…   
Dime, niña de ojos tristes  
Recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste  
Donde tú y el mar hablabas de libertad   
Y una escalera a la luna quizás**

_Sanosuke sonreía complacido. Había tomado una decisión y nada se interpondría a ella. Sí, no podía dejar sola a la muchacha y hace mucho tiempo que no vagaba en pos de una aventura… jajaja! Ya las extrañaba. Además podía ocupar el trayecto para visitar a cierta doctora kitsune que extrañaba de sobremanera aunque sólo decía que iría a molestarla._

**Un mundo que no deje nunca al hacerlo soñar…_"_**

_Así fue como al amanecer una comadreja y un gallo se marcharon del Doujo Himura, mientras sus dueños los observaban con ilusión y respeto. Los muchachos habían crecido mucho, y sabían que la ilusión que poseían era el motor que los llevaría a ser grandes. Sí, las aventuras estaban desatadas para ambos, aunque el camino fuese difícil se tenían mutuamente… nunca más estarían solos, las sonrisas que se entregaban lo decían. Porque, al final la amistad es estar cuando el otro lo necesita, y compartir los sueños y esperanzas. Eso es un lazo imposible de romper, igual que un sueño… es una sonrisa de verdad._

**Continuará…**

_**Ñam… capítulo fuera, listo y entregado! Por fin… jajaja! demoré un poquito, pero ya está. **_

_**Bueno, ustedes me dicen qué tal les pareció… no olviden los reviews porque lloraré ¬.¬ y eso a ustedes no les gustará! n.ñU **_

_**La canción se llama "Un mundo mejor", pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh y creí que era buena para el Fic!**_

_**Eso… Dejen Reviews! ¬.¬**_

_**Nos vemos luego!**_

_**Sayo a todos!**_

**ANINNIS: **_Gomen por la demora. Espero que este capítulo aclare las dudas. Seh! A mí también me gusta Misao y Aoshi for ever, pero hay que ver las cosas en el camino, aunque a veces empiezo a odiar al hombre… ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta tan tarde? Ahhh… y sobre Sano no te preocupes porque él sólo es amigo de Misao, por eso la cuida tanto. Bueno, eso está en el Fic!_

**x-MiSaO-x**


End file.
